


Oportunidad

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pizza, Reunion, oportunity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Un reencuentro.





	Oportunidad

Shirou Emiya acababa de hacer su pedido de pizza en el mostrador, el empleado le había dicho que lo llamarían en cuanto su orden estuviera lista, así que el pelirrojo decidió buscar un lugar vacío para sentarse a esperar; pero algo, o más bien alguien llamó su atención de inmediato. 

Sentada en una mesa, pegada a las ventanas que mostraban el exterior del lugar, se encontraba la que había sido su novia por muchos años y no estaba sola, la mujer rubia arrullaba en sus brazos a un bebé. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar acercarse. 

—¿Arturia?, ¿eres tú? —preguntó solamente para iniciar la conversación, pues tenía bien claro que en efecto era ella.

La mujer quitó la mirada del bebé en sus brazos y la dirigió al recién llegado. 

—Shirou ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin vernos —comentó con sorpresa y una sonrisa educada.

—Estoy bien —contestó devolviéndole el gesto alegre— ¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó disimulando su infinita curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó la rubia con orgullo.

El hombre miró al pequeño que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su madre. 

—Es hermoso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó y al instante, el móvil de la rubia que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar— discúlpame un momento —Le pidió mientras tomaba de prisa el teléfono para que el bebé no se despertara. 

El pelirrojo sólo pudo escuchar una plática a medias: 

—En el lugar de las pizzas... 

—Porque tengo antojo de una... 

—El médico dijo que estaba bien, he seguido la dieta al pie de la letra y merezco un descanso...

Fueron las respuestas de la mujer que provocaron la curiosidad del pelirrojo por saber con quién estaría hablando.

Poco después de que la rubia colgara, su orden de pizza estuvo lista. 

—¡Orden 117 Arturia Pendragon! —Fue el llamado.

La mujer tomó el ticket de la mesa, volteó al mostrador y se sintió en conflicto pues al tener al bebé en brazos no le sería fácil recoger su pedido. Shirou pareció entender de inmediato el problema de la rubia y le ofreció su ayuda gentilmente.  

—Permíteme —dijo y extendió una mano.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó preocupada. 

—Claro, no te preocupes —contestó.

—Gracias, no tardaré —dijo Arturia mientras ponía al bebé en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Shirou se sorprendió, en realidad él se había ofrecido a ir por las pizzas, pero al parecer la rubia lo había interpretado de otro modo; suspiró antes de mirar al bebé en sus brazos y lo encontró muy familiar, el parecido con la madre era extraordinario y no pudo evitar sonreír, acarició levemente los pequeños y suaves cabellos dorados en la cabeza del niño de cinco meses. Luego, se preguntó la identidad del padre...

El bebé se removió un poco y Shirou lo meció con suavidad, tranquilizándolo. 

—Tu mamá no tarda —le dijo en voz baja; el niño se calmó y siguió con su sueño. En ese momento el pelirrojo fue embargado por una sensación de agradable ternura y sonrió con alegría.

—¿Qué haces tú con mi hijo? —Se escuchó preguntar a una voz masculina justo detrás de Emiya.

Shirou se estremeció —él conocía esa voz—, lentamente volteó encontrándose con Gilgamesh de brazos cruzados, lo que provocó que la sensación de ternura que había invadido su pecho hacía apenas un momento, cambiara a un sentimiento horrendo —no supo bien como definirlo—, se sentía como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un golpe, o como si una mano invisible pudiera traspasar la barrera de su piel y músculos para exprimir sus órganos vitales. Al pelirrojo se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y no supo que responder; pero no hizo falta.

—Shirou me hizo el favor de cargarlo mientras yo iba por mi pedido —dijo Arturia, quien en ese momento llegó con dos cajas pequeñas de pizza, unas latas de soda y las puso sobre la mesa; besó rápidamente al rubio en los labios como saludo y después tomó al bebé de los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Gracias Shirou —dijo la rubia y luego se dirigió al recién llegado— ¿Puedes creerlo? Luego de tantos años nos encontramos por casualidad —expresó feliz.

Gilgamesh le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo quien se sentía cada vez más incómodo. 

—Creo que voy a sentarme por ahí a esperar mi orden —anunció su retirada.

—¿No quieres sentarte aquí? Puedes comer con nosotros si quieres —ofreció educadamente la mujer, pero Shirou no aceptó.

—En realidad mi pedido es para llevar; en casa, mi hermana me espera con la cena, así que no puedo demorarme mucho —se disculpó y Arturia lo entendió.

—Ya veo —dijo— entonces saluda mucho a Ilya de mi parte —pidió.

—Claro —contestó sonriente.

En ese instante, el bebé se despertó, frotó su cara con una de sus manitas y miró a su alrededor. Shirou miró los ojos del pequeño rubio, eran del mismo color rojo que los del padre, quizá un poco más vivos y la sensación desconocida que lo había asaltado al ver a Gilgamesh volvió a hacer su aparición. Lo miró sólo un poco y luego se dirigió a los adultos.

—Muchas felicidades a ambos —dijo con cortesía.

—Gracias —dijo Arturia. 

—Hasta luego —se despidió y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas al mostrador.

Cuando el pelirrojo se alejó, el bebé vio a su padre y extendió sus pequeños brazos pidiendo ser cargado por él. Arturia sonrió y se lo pasó a Gilgamesh quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; lo elevó sobre su cabeza haciéndolo reír y luego lo bajó para abrazarlo. 

—¿Te has portado bien hoy? —Le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—Estuvo muy calmado y comió bien —contestó la mujer que ya se había sentando y procedió a morder el pedazo de pizza que tenía en mano.

—¡Perfecto! Debes comer mucho para que seas tan grande y fuerte como yo —Le dijo al niño que jugaba con su collar dorado.

—Gilgamesh acordamos que ya no usarías ese collar —dijo la mujer con voz seria.

—Pero me veo increíble con el —Se excusó el rubio.

—Sí, pero ya sabes que siempre termina metiéndoselo a la boca —Se quejó preocupada.

—No lo va a hacer porque sabe que eso me metería en problemas ¿verdad? —preguntó volteando a ver a su retoño quien chupaba una de las garras doradas del collar. 

Gilgamesh resopló antes de quitársela provocando el enfado de su hijo. Al final, el adulto tuvo que quitarse el accesorio para esconderlo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero el pequeño aun así, lo buscaba con desesperación y mal humor.

El padre suspiró. 

—Pero ¿de quién sacaste tanta obstinación? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, meciendo al niño a punto de llorar. 

Arturia sonrió y se apresuró a terminar su bocado, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y buscó en su bolso una sonaja que le pasó a Gilgamesh para que entretuviera al bebé. 

Mientras, no muy lejos, un pelirrojo le dedicó una última mirada a la familia de rubios antes de irse con su orden en mano; cierta tristeza se apoderó de él.

.............

 

Esa noche, Arturia y Gilgamesh ya en casa se alistaban para descansar; su hijo estaba dormido en su cuna, la cual aún estaba instalada en la recamara de los padres.  

—Fuiste muy grosero con Shirou —reclamó la mujer recostada en la cama, al hombre que recién venía de lavarse los dientes.

—No me importa —contestó en tono seco mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño. 

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así, pudiste ser un poco cortés. 

Gilgamesh se giró para ver a su esposa. 

—No voy a tener una discusión contigo a causa de ese chucho, Arturia —dijo con voz firme mirándola a los ojos—, si volvemos a encontrarnos con él, lo saludaré, pero no me pidas más —dijo en tono de punto final; sin embargo, la mujer alzó una ceja.  

—Pensé que estabas celoso —dijo aún sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio quien sonrió ligeramente.

—Un poco —aceptó—, pero también me dio gusto verlo —confesó, causando que la mujer abriera los ojos y la boca en un gesto de consternación. 

El hombre amplió su sonrisa ante la expresión de su mujer y procedió a explicarse. 

—Ver en su cara todo el arrepentimiento y el dolor de no ser tu esposo ni el padre de tu hijo fue realmente satisfactorio —dijo complacido, a lo que la rubia rodó los ojos y quiso girarse para darle la espalda a su marido, pero éste no la dejó, abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Qué? Nadie más tiene la culpa más que él mismo y sus indecisiones —dijo paseando una mano por su espalda—, tuvo una oportunidad de oro contigo y la cambio por vil oropel. —Su voz era profunda y la mano que antes estuviera acariciando la espalda femenina, se movió para acariciar el rostro de la rubia; mientras, el hombre continuó hablando. 

—Pero en el fondo se lo agradezco ¿sabes? —preguntó sin buscar una respuesta—, gracias a eso yo soy el hombre más afortunado de todos —dijo en tono suave antes de besarla con delicadeza...

El beso dulce y sin prisas que el rubio había comenzado, pronto cambió a uno apasionado y hambriento. La mujer revolvió el cabello de su esposo con una mano, luego la bajó por su cuello y no se detuvo hasta que llegó un poco más abajo de su abdomen, aún por encima de la ropa de dormir de Gilgamesh. Ante esto, el rubio jadeó sonoramente, rompiendo el beso y mirando a su esposa. 

—¿Estas segura Arturia? —preguntó preocupado, recordando como, una vez pasada la cuarentena luego de que la rubia diera a luz, habían tenido relaciones de nueva cuenta y no había sido una experiencia muy placentera para su esposa, por lo que habían acordado esperar un poco más; esta sería la segunda vez que intimarían desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

La mujer le sonrió. 

—Estoy bien, sólo no seas muy brusco aún —pidió y volvieron a besarse con vehemencia. El hombre acarició las piernas de su esposa por debajo de su camisón y luego se acomodó sobre ella sin romper el beso, apoyándose en su codo libre. 

Sin embargo, el llanto de su hijo los interrumpió. Arturia cortó el beso y miró el reloj en su mesita de noche. 

—Es hora de comer —dijo, a lo que el rubio soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. 

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Ella sonrió. 

—¿No le dijiste que tenía que comer mucho para ser grande y fuerte como tú? —preguntó divertida y luego movió un poco a Gilgamesh quien aparentemente no quería levantarse— Gil, tengo que... 

El hombre se incorporó un poco. 

—Yo lo traigo —anunció mientras se levantaba y luego se quedo unos instantes sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando a que su cuerpo se calmara un poco.     

El padre cargó a su bebé quien lloraba inconsolablemente. 

—Ya, ya —Su voz fue suave— así nunca vas a tener hermanos —dijo mientras se lo daba a Arturia quien lo recibió lista para comenzar a alimentarlo.

Gilgamesh contempló a su familia y sonrió, acarició la mejilla sonrosada del bebé que tomaba la leche de su madre y luego besó la frente de su esposa. Él siempre estuvo buscando la oportunidad y cuando al fin la tuvo no la desaprovecho, amaba a su mujer y a su pequeño hijo más que a cualquier cosa existente en el mundo y no le daría nunca a nadie, la oportunidad de ocupar su lugar.

 

 

 


End file.
